


Turnabout

by Lexigent



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is watching Oberon and Titania dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Pining.

Being an air sprite, Puck was awake all year, but the summer was his favourite time. Not only because Oberon and Titania woke from their winter sleep - the whole wood exploded into colours, scents, and flavours. Sweet berries and honey, lavender and thyme, shades of green and yellow, all ready to welcome the summer king and queen to their court again, and Puck the most expectant of all creatures between them.  
He was watching them tonight, at the start of September. Soon autumn would come and take them away again. They were dancing in the clearing tonight and Puck was attending. They looked at one another with eyes sparkling with love. They'd both had human lovers, but tonight, all that was forgotten.  
Puck loved them both, knew they belonged with each other. Yet, watching them dance like this was hard to bear tonight. He dropped some honey on his tongue against the bitter taste Oberon's kisses had left him with, but it barely took the edge off it. He kept watching them, thinking of all the moments he had looked at Oberon the way Titania was looking at him now.  
He hoped winter would come soon and cover them up and leave him to regain a palate for these pleasures that now seemed stale.  



End file.
